spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Max: Episode Broadcast Edits
When SpongeBob SquarePants began re-running on Max, there were many edits to the show made for reasons initially unknown until it was revealed that the network took many issues with the show's content. However, many shows on Max have things done on SpongeBob in the past, so it isn't clear why SpongeBob SquarePants in particular was singled out (SpongeBob's fellow Nicktoons, The Loud House and The Fairly OddParents, plus it's fellow Nickelodeon co-produced series, Mysticons and Pelswick, were all left completely unedited). List of edits General edits * The 4:3 episodes are stretched into 16:9, and the 16:9 intro replaces the 4:3 intro on the stretched episodes and on 16:9 episodes with the 4:3 intro. * Many infamous moments in the post-movie episodes are either edited or removed altogether. * The color timing is redone in Season 1 to make the colors match the digital ink and paint-animated and 3D coloring-animated episodes. Help Wanted * The scene where SpongeBob serves up Krabby Patties to the angry anchovies while Tiny Tim sings "Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight" is sped up for time. Reef Blower * The episode has dialogue recycled from other episodes added. Tea at the Treedome * The original title card with a different background and colors is used. Ripped Pants * The episode ends after the concert finishes. * SpongeBob ripping his pants is either blurred or covered up with the channel's logo. Jellyfishing * The scene where Patrick jams the net through Squidward's bandaged hand is cut. Naughty Nautical Neighbors * The scene where Squidward chokes on the fork is cut, and him changing color from grey to blue is edited to make him grey-colored. Sandy's Rocket * The opening credits are recycled from SB-129. * The ending is cut, so the episode ends with Patrick capturing himself, followed by a cut to black. Suds * The scene where Patrick is with SpongeBob on a torture bed was cut since it looked like Patrick was torturing SpongeBob. Valentine's Day * The man who asks Patrick the time gets an answer "3:15" instead of Patrick yelling, "Patrick needs love too!" Texas * The scene where Patrick gets lassoed by Sandy has the explosion digitally painted out, and the accompanying sound effect removed. Scaredy Pants * The screamo/grindcore version of the intro used for Nickelodeon's 2017 April Fools Day joke is used instead of the normal intro, albeit with SpongeBob saying "April Fools!" at the end cut. * The scene depicting Patrick cutting chunks of SpongeBob's head is cut. * SpongeBob's shaved-down appearance is digitally painted over with a rounded version of his normal look; this caused the "pink hat" joke to become pointless. Something Smells * SpongeBob says "Look!" to the building instead of "Hi building". The Smoking Peanut * SpongeBob's line "Yes! Yes! It's true! It's all true! The merriment, the peanut, the Patrick!" is changed to "Yes! Yes! It's true! It's all true! The merriment, the peanut, Patrick!" Jellyfish Hunter * The scene where SpongeBob runs into his house cuts to where SpongeBob finds a Krabby Patty with blue jelly on the kitchen floor. Welcome to the Chum Bucket * "This Grill is Not a Home" is sped up to allow for more time. Dumped * The title card music is "Honolulu March" instead of "Daytime Drama 59/29". * The use of "Daytime Drama 59/29" when Gary stays with Patrick is replaced with "Beth" by Kiss. This edit makes no sense, since the song's lyrics does not fit the theme of the episode. Dying for Pie * The scene where Bikini Bottom blows up is cut, so only the explosion stock footage is shown, and a scene from Just One Bite where Squidward is taken to the hospital is edited in afterwards, which fades to black after the doctor fish laughs. Wormy * The sudden live-action buzzing horsefly close-ups were cut. * The fire in the scenes of Bikini Bottom burning is digitally painted out, although this caused a minor rendering error, as this part of the episode appears slightly pixelated on the network. Squidville * The montage of Squidward getting more and more tired of living in Squidville was shortened. * The scene where Squidward's house blows up was shortened. * The scene where Patrick puts the cake in his pants was cut. Band Geeks * "Sweet Victory" is sped up for time. Gary Takes a Bath * The disturbing subliminal message girl was replaced with a picture of Squidward. * The line "Don't drop 'em!" was cut, instead it cuts straight to the duck after SpongeBob says "Look, doubloons!". * The French Restaurant scene is cut, as it implies Gary being cooked and eaten Procrastination * The deleted scene is shown, however the live-action drag race footage is changed to a man bungee-jumping over a lake due to reasons currently unknown. Prehibernation Week * A fish saying "I found SquareBob" is changed to "I found SpongeBob" Life of Crime * The scene where Patrick questions the possibility of having a fire underwater is cut, instead, the fire goes out without Patrick saying anything. The Fry Cook Games * The scene where the fish holding the torch catches fire is cut for being too violent. Just One Bite * The montage of Squidward and his Krabby Patty wife was shortened. * However, the deleted scene was left intact. The Great Snail Race * Sandy kicking SpongeBob's butt is cut for being misandristic; this caused a minor plot hole in the episode. So instead, the episode ends with a cut to black after Squidward says "Will I ever win?" * The episode airs significantly less than others because of the animal abuse in the episode. Rock-a-Bye Bivalve * Patrick saying "I'll take care of this!" and SpongeBob saying "No, Patrick!" is cut. * Patrick's line "Yeah... let's have another." is shortened to just "Yeah." Krusty Krab Training Video * The Hoopla Fish is absent, so the camera stays at the Krabby Patty. * The 2002 split-screen Nickeloden credits for this episode are shown instead of the normal credits due to reasons currently unknown, with the 1998 Klasky-Csupo logo error intact (on some airings, the logo cuts to a Max system cue ident before Splaat (the face in the logo) can finish saying the company name). The Endless Summer * The "SpongeBob SquarePants in" title card at the start of the short is replaced with the intro, so "Beach Party" (the title card music) cuts in, already in progress. * A warning was put at the start of the episode to warn viewers of it's "liberal bias," due to Max having a centrist bias. Krusty Towers * The "Krabby Patty with cheese, toenail clippings, and nose hairs" scenes were cut. * The hospital scenes were shortened. House Fancy * The toenail scene was edited to show a outside shot of Squidward's house each time the sofa went over Squidward's toenail. Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy * Sandy getting arrested at the end of the episode was cut. Instead, the episode ends with a cut to black after Sandy says "Take this sicko away!" The Splinter * This episode was not aired by Max at all due to reasons currently unknown. Gone * This episode was not aired by Max at all due to reasons currently unknown. Extreme Spots * All scenes with the British Gentleman are cut because the character is a stereotype of British people. Out of the Picture * The episode airs significantly less than others due to it's content. Plankton. A Thank You Would Be Nice. * The intro was put at the start of the short. Sandy's Nutmare * The episode airs significantly less than others because of the episode's environmentalist themes. Salsa Imbecilicus * The scene where Patrick's tongue licks Plankton's butt is cut. Feral Friends * The entire Neptune's Sun ending is cut. * The episode airs significantly less than others because of scenes that could scare younger children. Category:Other